cnsummercampislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Camp Island AR
The Summer Camp Island AR App is an Augmented Reality video game made for mobile phones developed by Turner Broadcasting System, Inc. and released by Cartoon Network on July 7th, 2018. Using AR technology, the application lets players put faces on real life objects using the camera, earn badges, make music, explore a three dimensional model of the entire island, and interact with the characters inhabiting the island. Characters * Oscar * Pajamas * Hedgehog * Susie * Mortimer * Sun * Moon * Trees * Yetis * Aliens * Unicorns Objects * Softball Helmet * Chef Hat * Softball Cap * Paper Crown * Bobble Hat * Fishing Hat * Witch Hat * Susie's Broom * Hedgehog's Hat * Balloon Hat * Unicorn Hat * Empty UFO * Boat * Unicorn Carousel * Sleeping Rock * Sleeping Cloud * Sleeping Tree * Keyboard Content The app has three main activities. Gameplay is split up between Visit the Island, Create Music, and Stick Funny Faces. All use Augmented Reality technology and use three dimensional models of characters from the show. Visit The Island In this activity the player can explore a three-dimensional island via AR. The geography of the island is very similar to its show version, having cabins, mountains, tall trees, as well as the witches cabins. Players can interact with various characters and objects by selecting them and moving them around with the Alien's UFO. The movable characters and objects include Campers, Monsters, Witches, Unicorns, Yetis, Aliens, and Hats. Moving certain characters to specific locations will trigger special events, such as dragging someone to the Witches broom, which lets them fly around the island, as well as an empty UFO that has a similar function. Characters can also play a game of softball if they are dragged to the softball field. Various hats are scattered around the island, and when selected and moved can be put on any character. Special badges can also be obtained for specific situations of moving an object or person. Stick Funny Faces In this activity the player hovers their device's camera over a certain real-life object, and are able to place faces made in the shows style over said object. These faces can be enlarged or shrunken down. They occasionally make funny noises. Musical Mates In this activity the player can make custom music with various characters. There are five different instruments to choose from, each tied to a certain character. Susie plays a Bass, Oscar plays the singing cups, Puddle plays the Xylophone, Hedgehog plays the piano, and a Yeti sings. There are three piano boards that make up one long piano board. Notes are selected by tapping on the desired character for the desired sound and then tapping on the squares on the board. Each square is color coded to the character. The characters performing the music are also interactive as well through tapping them. Music can be recorded for up to 15 seconds. Badges Special merit badges can be earned by completing specific activities in the app. These badges have specific descriptions on how to get them when selected. Some of these badges are unique to the game and do not appear in the show. * You Know About The Badges Badge - Open the badges page on the camp guide. * Swimming With Whales Badge - Drop a character in the water. * Softball Coach Badge - Initiate a game of softball. * Astronomy Badge - Let a character ride the UFO. * Piano Montage Music Badge - Play all 3 pianos in the app. * Surfing Susie Badge - Let Susie ride her broom. * Really Cool Hat Badge - Give the paper crown to an Alien. * Forever Not Alone Badge - Wake Up 5 Augmented Amigos in one go. * Unicorn Tamer Badge - Shoot a Unicorn rainbow 10 times. * Wake Up Wilderness Badge - Wake up all sleeping objects on the island. Trivia * Despite appearing in the startup screen for the game, Howard, Ava, and Max do not appear in the game itself. * The badges are also inspired from ''Chocolate Money Badgers''''' ''episode, where the same happened but that was only "getting badges". Gallery SCI AR Title Screen-0.png|Title Screen SCI AR Badges-0.png|Badges SCI AR Main Menu-0.png|Camp Activites SCIAR.jpg|Full Startup Screen SCI Faces.jpg|Stick Funny Faces SCI AR Island.jpg|Visit The Island SCI AR Pictures.jpg|Take Pictures SCI AR Badges.jpg|Various Badges Videos Summer Camp Island Summer Camp Island AR App Cartoon Network Category:Video games Category:Games